1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated containers, and more precisely to liquid beverage containers with both hot and cold temperature maintenance capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted on the following classes and subclasses:
62/457, 530, and 529.
The patents which were found to be most pertinent to my invention included:
A patent issued to Zimmerman et al, dated March 10, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,634, illustrates a container for rapid cooling of heated materials to a specific point then maintaining that temperature for an extended time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,756, dated Dec. 26, 1967, issued to Mirguet, shows a jug with an incorporated ice cube retainer system.
Rollor, Jr. was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,140, on Aug. 26, 1969, for a container for heated liquids which is also designed to cool the contents of the container to a certain degree and then maintain that temperature.
On Aug. 1, 1972, Canosa was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,330, for a cooling vessel for beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,895, was issued to Devlin on Feb. 13, 1973, for "Drinking Cup For Freezing A Beverage To A Slush-Like Condition".
A patent issued to Moore on Jan. 15, 1980, Pat. No. 4,183,226, illustrates a canned or bottled beverage holder with an internal refrigerant.
On Apr. 13, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,111, was issued to Edwards for a "Freezing Gel Containment Structure And Method".
Held et al. was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,809, on Nov. 9, 1982, for a cooling arrangement including a gel medium. The gel will also maintain a heated beverage for a time but the gel cannot be heated, it must remain at room temperature.
To my knowledge, the previously mentioned patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. Although several devices seen in past-art patents and in the market place are designed to cool or to heat the contents of their containers, none were found which did both. Having one cup which can interchangeably function with both hot and cold capabilities is an obvious advantage over one that has only one function. Only one invention, seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,809, was found which suggested having a partial heating quality along with cooling capabilities. The insulating medium used in the invention must remain at room temperature. It was not designed to be heated having only minor heat retention capabilities, and the container definitely is not intended to increase the temperature of the contents as can my device.
Another problem found with the devices shown in past art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,876,634 and 3,359,756, was that although they are designed to maintain and prolong the temperature of the contents for an extended time period, they were not designed to increase or decrease the temperature. If the contents poured into the container were, for example, warmer than desired such as with a warm beer, most of the past art devices have only the ability to maintain that undesirable temperature, not to decrease it.
There is no mention in the past art patents as to the specific device being machine washable, or microwavable, as is my device. Still other past art devices have insulating mediums that have a tendency to "slosh" around inside the container creating an annoying noise and having a tendency to cause the container to tip over easily, and overall, giving the container an effect other than that of a normal cup or mug.
Other devices, such as shown in Pat. Nos. 2,876,634, 3,359,756, and 3,680,330, do not insulate the outer surfaces of the containers from the heat or cold of the contents nor do they eliminate the problem of condensation on the outer surface when holding a cold beverage, except for U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,330 which has a condensation collection tray on the bottom edge of the device.
My new invention succeeds in overcoming these disadvantages in the structure of the container. My container protects content temperatures, prevents "sloshing" of liquid thermal gel, and has temperature raising and temperature lowering capabilities. A safety pressure release is provided in my device to prevent container eruption from overheat or prolonged microwaving. My container being structured of machine washable and heat resistant microwaveable plastic is also an advantage over devices shown in past art patents.